


better than new girl

by pippacephasjones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, elizas just an awkward baby, i currently have an 101.2 degree fever pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippacephasjones/pseuds/pippacephasjones
Summary: in which eliza blurts out something embarrassing to the girl she just met





	

Eliza had never been the best with words, but what happened this time was just absurd. Her loud sisters, Angelica, never afraid to speak her mind and Peggy, bold and decisive, had dragged her to a New Year’s party when it happened. Eliza’s plans for the night had been to binge watch New Girl in her sweatpants; it was more than enough for her to interact with people she did know, much less those she didn’t. But Angelica had insisted she went, and when Peggy – that bitch – pulled out the puppy dog face, Eliza couldn’t resist. Her sisters had promised they’d stay with her through the party, yet ten minutes after they’d arrived Angelica was sucking face with a girl in the corner and Peggy was playing beer pong.  
  
Eliza sighed and made her way over to the bar, past the couples grinding on each other and dancing.  
  
“Hi,” she said to the bartender. He looked up quickly from his notebook he had been scribbling in and his face flushed, muttering a sorry and asking what he could get her to drink.  
Eliza felt bad at the way his face fell when he put away his notebook, so she took a deep breath. “You like to write?”  
  
“Yeah! I’m writing a short story.”  
  
“That’s cool.”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks. What can I get you to drink?”  
  
“Um, a shot, please.”  
  
One shot turned into four, and when Eliza had tired herself out with the shots she settled on a strawberry daiquiri.  
  
After about an hour and a half, the alcohol was starting to hit her bladder, so she pushed herself off of the chair and pushed through the crowd towards the girls’ room, but she stumbled into a woman in a red dress.  
  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Eliza said. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” the girl responds.  
  
“I’m Eliza,” she slurs, realizing that this girl is, well, gorgeous.  
  
The girl turns to look at Eliza, surprised. “Maria.” Now that she can get a better look at her, Eliza sees how stunning the girl really is. She has short hair that’s golden and sparkly and skin without a single trace of a blemish. She was so beautiful, and all of Eliza’s complaints about attending the party disappeared. Eliza’s mind was a wreck, and not just because of her drunkenness. She rolled around a million and one ideas in her head of what to say to her, and oh my gosh this woman is so beautiful and she just didn’t know what to do she should probably say something now so she doesn’t walk away and she’s never seen someone this pretty before damn it Eliza just say something….  
  
“I’m about to pee my pants,” Eliza blurted out. Maria’s eyebrows furrow, and the horror of what she just said begins to set in to Eliza. She can’t believe that she just said that, oh my god….  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Eliza whispers, tears gathering in her eyes, not walking but running away from Maria. Once she gets in the bathroom, she locks herself in a stall.  
  
Why couldn’t things go right for her for once? Why did she always have to make shit so awkward? She was beating herself up about it when she heard a knock on her stall’s door.  
  
“Eliza? It’s Maria. I, uh, recognized your shoes. They’re really nice,” Maria says. Eliza raises her head from out of her hands and dries her eyes with a piece of toilet paper. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Eliza chokes out. Why this girl was spending her New Years in the bathroom with the mess that was Eliza Schuyler was honestly baffling.  
  
“I say embarrassing shit all the time. Like, um, when I was in seventh grade, I accidentally called my teacher dad. And I accidentally asked that same teacher for a pad later that year.”  
  
Eliza feels a giggle escape her throat. “How do you accidentally ask someone for a pad?”  
  
Maria laughs, a laugh that’s loud and clear and Eliza just wants to hear her laugh for the rest of her life. She wants her alarm in the morning to be Maria’s laugh and maybe it’s the booze but good god is this woman amazing.  
  
“Maybe I could tell you if you came out of the stall,” Maria responds.  
  
She knows she probably looks a mess, with the eyeliner Angelica applied before she left smeared all over her face, but Eliza takes a deep breath and exits the stall.  
  
God, Maria’s beautiful, she thinks. Before she can process what’s happening, Maria leans in and gently kisses Eliza.  
  
“Happy New Year’s.”

  
And maybe, Eliza thinks, this is better than watching New Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a fever and i cant breathe and im pretty sure im high off motrin


End file.
